Prasangka
by Dark 47
Summary: Sebagai adik yang sayang kakak—sister complex, tepatnya—Kankurou dan Gaara kini sibuk menempelkan daun telinga di pintu kamar Temari. Sibuk memikirkan cara menyingkirkan sang tunggal Nara, yang kini berada di dalam kamar yang sama, demi sang kakak./"Kalau nanas sialan itu benar-benar melakukan itu pada Neesan, aku jamin ia akan pulang ke Konoha tinggal nama!"


."**A, aah… sa, sakit, Shikaa… pelankan sedikit…"**

Kankurou mematung. Apa tadi?

"**Shi, Shikaa… umh…"**

Langsung saja anak tengah Sabaku itu menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar sang kakak. Tubuhnya sontak menegang ketika memikirkan, _Itu tadi desahan Temari-_neesan_, kan?_

Dan Kankurou yakin, asal suara tadi itu memang berasal dari kamar kakaknya itu.

_APA YANG NANAS ITU LAKUKAN DENGAN _NEESAN_?_

.

.

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Characters****:** Sand Siblings alias Temari - Kankurou - Gaara, slight ShikaTema

**Genre:** Family/Humor, slight Romance (di akhir)

**Warning:** typo(s) maybe, OOC (maybe), setting... canon (?)

**Warning #2:** buat ngebedain suara Kankurou dan Gaara sama suara Shikamaru dan Temari dari dalam kamar, suara ShikaTema di-**bold**, yaa~

Beberapa nama merek dagang—ehem, majalah yang disebut di sini bukan untuk kepentingan komersial. Bukan punya Dark juga, Dark cuma minjem. _Just having fun with it, guys!_

.

.

.

_Don't like? Just leave this story_

_Enjoy reading!_

.

.

Kali ini bukan hanya Kankurou saja yang sudah sibuk menempelkan telinga ke pintu kamar Temari. Tapi juga dengan si bungsu Gaara—peduli amat dengan tumpukan pekerjaan di kantornya. Sebagai adik yang baik hati, ramah, dan tidak sombong juga rajin menabung (?), Temari jelas lebih penting!

Awalnya Gaara tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kankurou katakan. Apalagi, kakak tengahnya itu terkadang memang suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Tapi ketika Kankurou meyakinkannya dengan kata-kata 'desahan Temari' dan fakta bahwa Temari menyebut-nyebut nama Shikamaru dalam _desahan_nya—yang berarti pemuda Nara berambut nanas itu ada di dalam kamar sang sulung—ditambah dengan bahwa pintu kamar kakaknya itu terkunci, mau tidak mau Gaara harus ikut turun tangan.

"Kau yakin pintu kamar _Neesan _dikunci?" bisik Gaara.

"Aku yakin!" sambar Kankurou. "Coba saja!"

Sepasang _jade _Gaara datar menatap sang kakak tengah sesaat, mencari kesungguhan dalam iris hitam Kankurou. Kankurou mengangguk. Perlahan mereka menutup mata sebelum detik berikutnya wajah mereka semakin mendekat—

SALAH OOI, SALAH! KENAPA JADI _ROMANCE INCEST _GINI? _YAOI_ PULAK! ULANG, ULANG!

Sepasang _jade _Gaara datar menatap sang kakak tengah sesaat, mencari kesungguhan dalam iris hitam Kankurou. Kankurou mengangguk. Perlahan tangan Gaara menyentuh gagang pintu kamar Temari. Menurunkan gagangnya pelan-pelan nyaris tanpa suara—begitu pelan hingga tanpa sadar Kankurou ikut menahan napas.

Dahi Gaara terkernyit ketika mencoba mendorong pintu kamar Temari secara perlahan. Gagal. Pintu itu tak bergerak sedikit pun, padahal biasanya terdorong sedikit saja pintu kayu itu akan langsung terbuka dengan lancarnya seperti 'panggilan alam' yang rutin dilakukan Kankurou di kloset setiap pagi—_Be-a-be lancar, terasa longgaar! *tarik tali boxer*_

Mendadak terdengar jeritan kecil Temari dari dalam kamar.

"**Sssh~… S, Shikaaa… sakit~…"**

Gaara langsung membeku ketika mendengar rintihan Temari.

"_**G, gomen**_**, Temari… aku akan lebih pelan…"**

"Tuh! Kau dengar sendiri, kan?" bisik Kankurou memanas-manasi keadaan. Rahangnya mengeras membayangkan situasi di dalam kamar Temari. "Aku yakin pasti mereka sedang melakukan 'itu' di dalam!"

Gaara mendelik. Pemuda itu yakin kakak laki-lakinya itu diam-diam punya hubungan terselubung dengan Pein—bukan, bukan hubungan romansa. Tidak ada _yaoi _di sini!—mengingat _leader _Akatsuki yang satu itu punya hobi mengumpulkan majalah berbau-bau b*kep seperti majalah TRUBUS.

_Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau aku memang salah menuliskan nama majalahnya?_

Kali ini terdengar deritan keras dari dalam. Gaara dan Kankurou saling pandang. Pikiran mereka sama: _itu suara derit ranjang Temari_.

"**Jangan banyak bergerak, Temari,"** itu suara Shikamaru. **"Kau menyulitkanku."**

"_**Gomen…"**_ kali ini Temari. **"…bisakah kau lebih cepat? Kau membuatku tidak sabar."**

Hening sejenak.

"**Itu maumu, oke? Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kesakitan."**

Telinga Kankurou dan Gaara semakin menempel di daun pintu.

_Omong-omong, kelakuan mereka makin lama makin mirip maniak—IYA, GAARA! IYA! KUTARIK LAGI UCAPANKU TADI! KAU HANYA KHAWATIR PADA TEMARI, __**IYA**__! TUTUP GENTONGMU LAGI—HUWAAA, LALU AKU HARUS MENYEBUTNYA SEBAGAI APA KALAU BUKAN _GENTONG_?_

Ehem. Lupakan saja yang barusan.

"**Shika!"** lagi-lagi Temari menjerit tertahan. **"…sa, sakit… ba, baiklah… pelankan saja…"**

Terdengar desisan Temari menahan sakit. Mendengarnya membuat kegeraman Kankurou semakin menjadi. Tangannya mengepal keras. Otaknya mulai berkelebat berbagai cara untuk menghabisi sang tunggal Nara. Hajar hingga babak belur, tusuk menggunakan samurai peninggalan nenek moyang tepat di jantung, masukkan ke dalam bonekanya, dan... CRAAASSH!

"Kalau nanas sialan itu benar-benar melakukan 'itu' pada _Neesan_, aku jamin ia akan pulang ke Konoha tinggal pakai bra!"

_EHEM. Salah dialog, Kankurou. Apa kau habis meminjam majalah Bobo—eh, P*ay*oy pada Pein?—EH, maksudku, ulang, ULANG!_

"Kalau nanas sialan itu benar-benar melakukan 'itu' pada _Neesan_, aku jamin ia akan pulang ke Konoha tinggal nama!"

Gaara sama sekali tak bereaksi pada geraman Kankurou. Meski begitu pemuda berambut coklat dengan coretan di wajah itu tahu kalau sang Kazekage setuju.

"…**su, sudah?"**

"**Sedikit lagi."**

Iris hitam Kankurou terbelalak. APA? APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN _SEDIKIT LAGI_? JADI DARI TADI SI NANAS ITU SUDAH—

"Bagaimana kalau kita dobrak saja?" bisik Kankurou tak dapat menahan diri lagi. "Aku benar-benar tidak rela kalau _Neesan_—"

"Hn," sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Kankurou untuk langsung memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap mendobrak pintu kamar sang sulung bersama pemuda berambut merah darah itu. Tanpa peduli lagi kalau dua orang di dalam bisa mendengar seruannya, "SATU, DUA, TI…" mereka mendobrak pintu malang tersebut—

"**Selesai!"**

"…GA!"

BRAAKK!

BUKK!

DUAAKK! KROMPYANG! MEOOONGG!

…_ehem. Abaikan saja yang terakhir._

—dan langsung jatuh gedubrakan di ambang kamar Temari. Hei, seingat mereka tadi pintu kayu itu sulit dibuka, kenapa mendadak jadi gampang didobrak begini?

"Gaara! Kankurou!" Temari berseru karena terkejut. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya bingung.

Kankurou jelas lebih bingung ketika melihat Temari saling duduk berhadapan dengan Shikamaru di pinggir ranjang. Dengan pakaian _lengkap_ dan _rapi_.

Pemuda berambut coklat berstatus anak kedua itu cengengesan salah tingkah. Mulai sadar kalau dugaannya hingga beberapa detik lalu _sama sekali salah_. "Hai, _Neesan_. Ehehe… tidak apa-apa…"

"_Bakka-nii_…"

"O, oh iya. Untuk apa tadi _Neesan _mengunci pintu?"

"Mengunci pintu?" ulang Temari bingung. "Aku tidak mengunci pintu, kok."

"_Bakka-nii_…"

"Tapi tadi kok aku tidak bisa membukanya saat kucoba?"

Dahi Temari mengerut selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Ah. Tadi aku hanya mengganjal pintu dengan kursi. Habis, tidak enak kalau harus terus-terusan mendengar deritannya hanya gara-gara angin. Memang sedikit berat sih, tapi aku yakin pasti tetap mudah dibuka kalau kau mencoba mendorongnya lebih keras."

"_Bakka-nii_…"

"Emm… lalu, apa yang tadi _Neesan _lakukan dengan si nanas ini?"

Shikamaru menggerutu ketika Kankurou menyebutnya dengan 'si nanas'. Temari justru melempar tawa kecil mendengar julukan Kankurou pada sang Nara. "Tadi ia membantuku memakaikan perban," kata gadis itu seraya menunjukkan bahu kiri hingga lengan atasnya yang diperban. "Kau tahu kan, aku terluka cukup parah setelah misi kemarin."

Dahi Gaara semakin berkedut jengkel.

"Ta, tapi tadi kudengar _Neesan _mengerang cukup keras dari luar…"

Temari mendelik pada pemuda Nara yang masih duduk di dekatnya. "Nanas ini sama sekali tidak bisa memakaikan perban dengan lembut. Kasar sekali tadi ia melilitkan perban di lengan dan bahuku."

Shikamaru hanya memutar iris hitamnya dan bergumam, "Merepotkan."

Temari beralih pada kedua adiknya yang masih tersungkur di ambang pintu dan bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa kau tanya-tanya begitu?"

Kankurou semakin salah tingkah. Kan tidak mungkin ia jujur mengatakan kalau tadi ia menguping—_Gaara, berhenti memelototiku seperti itu! Aku tidak mencantumkan namamu, oke?_—dan mengira kalau Shikamaru sedang… sedang… me… emmm… me, melakukan 'sesuatu' pada Temari.

"T, tidak, kok. Kami tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Haha—"

Namun tawa paksa Kankurou mendadak berhenti ketika Shikamaru memasang seringai di wajahnya dan memotong, "Kau mengira aku sedang 'itu' dengan kakakmu ini?"

Wajah Temari langsung memerah. "A, apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru kembali memasang wajah malasnya. Mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu maksudku."

Kankurou hanya bisa merutuki kejeniusan tunggal Nara itu dalam hati.

"Ah, omong-omong, Kankurou. Kusarankan kau cepat-cepat bangun—"

"BANGUN DARI TUBUHKU, _BAKKA_!"

Seruan Gaara terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuh Kankurou yang terpelanting ke samping.

"—dari tubuh Gaara. Jujur kukatakan kalian tampak seperti pasangan _yao_—"

Shikamaru langsung bungkam ketika Gaara memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya ke arahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mati muda.

Setelah memberi pelototan yang kurang lebih berarti 'berani-macam-macam-pada-Temari-_neesan_-kubunuh-kau' pada Shikamaru, Gaara langsung melengos pergi. Bermaksud kembali ke kantornya untuk melanjutkan mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen yang dapat dipastikan tingginya sudah bertambah beberapa senti.

Salahkan saja Kankurou yang telah membuang-buang waktunya.

Ah, ya. Hampir saja anak tengah Sabaku itu terlupakan. Namun ketika Shikamaru melihat ke tempat di mana tadi Kankurou terpelanting akibat pasir Gaara, pemuda berambut coklat itu sudah menghilang. Kabur demi menyelamatkan muka, rupanya.

Pemuda Nara itu menghela napas. "Adikmu lucu juga."

Temari tertawa menanggapinya. "Begitulah," sahutnya singkat.

.

.

.

Oke, Dark tau ini garing. Banget. Hahaha. Maklum, Dark bukan spesialis genre Humor. Omong-omong, ada yang bisa nebak sejak awal kalo sebenernya itu Shikamaru lagi ngelilitin perban ke Temari? X3

Berkenan ngirim komentar ke kotak _review_? :3

.

.

.

"Menurutku mereka terlalu _overprotective_."

"Kau tahu, aku ini saudara perempuan mereka satu-satunya."

Sunyi sesaat.

"Omong-omong, aku jadi penasaran apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau tahu kita sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih."

Temari langsung memasang wajah horor. "Se, sebaiknya jangan," sanggahnya ngeri. Ia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan kalau-kalau tubuh Shikamaru remuk dalam boneka Kankurou atau pasir Gaara. _*Temari: Aku tidak berpikir sampai situ! Jangan ditulis, Bakka!*_

Meski bisa menebak apa jawaban sang sulung Sabaku itu, Shikamaru tetap bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Wajah Temari memerah. Ia tahu kalau Shikamaru sedang menggodanya. "K, kau tahu jawabanku."

Namun Shikamaru belum puas. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku tidak tahu?"

Sial. Temari benar-benar merutuki ketidakmampuannya mendebat pemuda tunggal Nara di sisinya itu. Susah payah memberanikan diri untuk menjawab dengan semburat merah semakin tebal menghiasi wajah, "Te, tentu saja aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu, Bodoh!"

Shikamaru tersenyum. Meremas tangan sang gadis Sabaku pelan seraya berbisik lembut, "Senang mendengarnya."


End file.
